


FAREWELL

by Manzhanakaiyr



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzhanakaiyr/pseuds/Manzhanakaiyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it is never easy to say goodbye ... and less when there are such feelings untold in between ... (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAREWELL

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it have been years, YEARS, since I wrote a fic, but certain image that I found and some comments exchanged in Facebook got me some inspiration to resume writing, so, I hope you like it and if not ... well what can I do? u.u
> 
> Inazuma Eleven and its characters do not belong to me, they are property of Level 5, this fic is written just for fun and no offense to get anything more than a little satisfaction.
> 
> P.S. English is not mi natural language, this is a translation I did of my fanfic, so if you find some mistakes or something that grammatically doesn't have sense, feel free to advice me. Thanks & enjoy!

That morning in late February, even though the weather still seemed like winter had not gone completely, the cherry trees have begun to bloom, especially the ones that adorned the gardens at the Raimon high school, it was almost as if those little flowers of _sakura_ didn't want to miss the event that would be taking place that day on site.  The entire campus was flaunting decoratons for a graduation ceremony, and of all the buildings, the one which had the most ostentatious was definitely the gym, after all it was there where the graduation ceremony  was being holded as every year.   
  
In the inside, graduates were sitting in the front rows, unlike other students, there would be no more days of school for them. The ceremony took place one month before the end of the term because they needed time to get prepared to enter university or find a work, there are some who will move away, or as in the case of a certain pink haired boy with pigtails, that was hearing his name to go and pick his diploma, was preparing for admission to a Junior College. All because Kirino Ranmaru could not afford to attend a highschool first and then apply to a university, there were already too many expenses for his family, and it was time to start repayin them even a little, and well ... he had more personal plans that did not want to delay too.   
  
After receiving the printed paper that credited that he had completed his studies at the secondary level, he bowed and turned to look to the audience before going down to take seat again. His gaze fell on his parents who were smiling at him proudly, smile he did not hesitate to return, though ... it did not last too long on his lips, cause when he focused his gaze to where were seated the students of the second year, there between Tenma , Tsurugi and the other guys he knew from the football club, was an empty chair, in which he would have expected to see  _"him"._  

  
With a sigh of disappointment and resignation, Kirino returned to his place and spent the rest of the ceremony without really paying attention. He could not help it, to turn his face  from time to time and watch that site again, hoping to stumble across a pair of dark golden eyes, without success. With each passing minute, his despair became real sadness and even more when the end of the ceremony was announced. At the time he had to smarten up and smile again, not wanting to worry their parents and other friends and colleagues.   
  
Then came the moment of congratulations, hugs, good wishes and promises to keep in touch, despite how he felt internally, he could not suppress a slight smile to see how Tenma wept as if he were the one going, while in developement of all his "subtlety and consideration," Tsurugi patted the brunette head to comfort him.   
  
"Come on Tenma, wash away those tears or I'll begin to believe that being a crybaby is essential requirement to be captain ..." with that phrase from the pink haired guy, the younger opened his eyes and sighed a little ashamed, of course not as much as Shindou, who looked at his friend with a face that seemed to be saying  _'are you telling me whiny too?'_  of course he should already know the answer because the genius field finally laughed. Still, truth be told, Kirino was surprised at his own comment, apparently afer some time he had finallygot some acidity and sarcasm that was more typical from ...   
  
 _Kariya ..._    
  
Simply thinking of him made him sigh and if at that time the others told something or called him, he hearkened not and began to walk out of the gym, leaving there even their parents, needed some time alone, he would have prefered to say goodbye to the child with turquoise hair ... but apparently even that day the younger one did what he wanted.   
  
Still within the school grounds, Ranmaru walked for a while without a fixed course while playing absently with the black skin case containing his diploma, which at one point fell from his hands and rolled on the grass because of the slight incline until it found a stop at someone's feet.   
  
"Oh ... I'm really sorry ..." Kirino whispered apologetically rushing to pick it up.   
  
"Apparently the skill and coordination it's only in your legs... senpai ..." the voice stopped him abruptly and made Ranmaru incorporate quickly to stare at his partner and then all the sadness and discouragement he had felt a moment ago was left aside.   
  
Kariya was there, looking at him with those almost catlike eyes and one of his crooked smiles, but while it made him look lovely, on this occasion something told him that it was not entirely honest, it was then that he noticed the whole picture and was surprised a little more if possible. The defensive player brought in his hands a beautiful bouquet of flowers and when he noticed that Kirino set his sights on them, his expression changed to a nervous one, somewhat a rare thing in him.   
  
"This ... I ... Kirino-senpai ..." Kariya wanted to bang his head against the closest tree for not being able to string two coherent sentences consecutively, but... words had never been his thing, at least not in the way he tried to use them now. At such times his always sharp  and acerbic tongue played against him and he did not want to end up spoiling things, not when he knew that it would be the last chance to set things straight.   
  
What was not expected was that his attempts to not stutter would be cut soon by other's lips on his, it was a very soft kiss, barely a subtle touch, not that it was the first among them, after all there have been months of winks and flirting, of sneaking kisses but without words between them. This was the first time that either conveyed their feelings in a contact, one which certainly caused chills and thrills in both. For when they parted, a faint tinge of crimson covered both faces and there was silence between them for seconds that seemed eternal to both of them, until the eldest was the one who broke it with the phrase that Kariya had so much trouble articulating...   
  
"I love you Masaki ..."  
  
The turquoise hair boy stared at him with his eyes open wide, he did not even blink for fear that in that split second he lost sight of him, he would disappear. The expression on his face changed from surprise to joy, amazement and then finished in anger, which was not expected by the pink haired boy. Apparently he had misunderstood or rushed things but ... it was time what he had least.   
  
"I'm ... sorry ... " started to say then but this time it was his turn to be silenced by the strange lips, even though the more impulsive and abruptly. Kariya still looked frowning after the second peck and Kirino had not a single clue what was in the mind of the child.   
  
"You're annoying you know? ... here I am with a whole speech prepared and rehearsed to declare my feelings and with only a slight stutter from my part you can't wait to go and ruin everything out with that cheesy  _I love you Masaki_ , and to top it you say it so calmly as if it were the easiest thing in the world ... while I am not able to respond that I love you before you apologize ..."  
  
And he said no more because any attempt to claim remain forgotten in the moment that another arms wrapped around his body and drew him toward the other. The only thing that prevented from being completely glued to each other were those flowers, which at the time he was dying to throw away only to have his hands free and able to correspond the embrace that unfortunately did not lasted as long as he wanted.   
  
"Tell me that again ..."  Kirino then whispered to the child who looked at him blankly.   
  
"What ..." was he really masochistic enough to want him to claim all of that again?...   
  
!That you love me too ..."  
  
"But I never ..." he was starting to claim again, but seeing the one with the pigtails smiling at him and remembering his own words made him realize that in the midst of his argue, he had finally confessed in a very unorthodox way, causing his face turn more red, and took him a while to finally open his mouth again.   
  
"Senpai ... I love you even if you're an oaf ... - of curse he could not ignore his sarcasm and acid touch even at that time, it was also in retaliation for the embarrassment that got him through when usually things were the other way around. Despite the insult involved, Kirino outline a smile because he had heard what really mattered, but did not imagine that after that ... what he would see will be tears running down Masaki's cheeks who always had a sly smile on face.   
  
"What's the matter Kariya?..." asked with obvious concern in his voice.   
  
"It's not fair ..."   he whispered though it did not say to the elder one bit why he was crying, so he let him keep talking "if I love you and you love me back, why I have to stay alone again?..." Ranmaru tried to make him see that it would not happen like that, after all, he still have Shinsuke, Tenma and the others of his course as friends, but the younger refused that interrupting his words"but you're not going to be there ...!"  
  
Hearing the battered but sincere words from the golden-eyed, Kirino gave a faint, bittersweet smile approaching again to him to deposit a sweet kiss on his forehead, he could understand what the boy felt, because he was feeling the same at the time and yes, it really hurt ... but he would not surrender to frustration because there was always ways to work things out. "You're right ... no longer I'll be here at school, there will be no more training or matches together ..." he began, but before the defense could get away or react badly by his words, he kept talking "but as Iong as you remember, and think of me while taking me in your heart ... no you're not going to be alone Masaki... because I'll always be with you ..."   
  
"You ... you promise?..." was all Kirino heard from his lips, in a tone you could even say sounded childish, but he really was afraid, he had lost too much in his life, he just not wanted Ranmaru being one more of his losses ultimately, because that would be too much.   
  
"I promise ... and you know I always keep my word ..." the pink haired responded with such confidence, that convinced the younger, even if inside they both knew that things would be anything but simple, but they were willing to fight with all his might for what they desired so much... that this was only a temporary farewell, until they could meet again, not a final goodbye, because now they were sure what was in their hearts, they would not let that feeling vanish, on the contrary , they'll seek ways to make it grow and get stronger every day, because only that way was how things were worthy.

 


End file.
